


Homesick. [ON HOLD]

by K0DZUKENS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Swap AU, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, idk why i wrote this, slightly canon compliant, started crying writing the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0DZUKENS/pseuds/K0DZUKENS
Summary: It happened 10 years ago. The evening of 2014. Two boys donning two different school tracksuits, one of black and gold and the other of red and white, and a train that ran off its rails.Nothing prepared Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou for the freak accident that killed one and left the other of their lovers stuck in the hospital in a coma for a decade.Nothing prepared them for anything that happened after either.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Homesick. [ON HOLD]

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This fic is not going to be your light-hearted angst. So I'm warning you if you can't handle it, I suggest you back out now from reading this fic. There will be the heavy topic of death, especially in this fic. So if you're still here (why?), buckle up because this will be a convoluted roller coaster of emotions.

_ ❝ Life goes by so fast. It's really — and a lot of times things happen so fast _

_ you don't know how — how I should react. ❞ _

_ — Laurie Anderson _

——————

It happened 10 years ago. The evening of 2014. Two boys donning two different school tracksuits, one of black and gold and the other of red and white, and a train that ran off its rails.

_ "Kuro, shut up." Kenma mutters, glowering at the male through the screen. A sharp laugh comes through the speaker, and Akaashi turns to look at the screen with annoyance tickling in his side. _

_ "Kuroo-san. Please kindly lower your volume. Somehow you can be a public nuisance even without being physically present." He bristled, earning a small chuckle from Kenma as Akaashi continued holding him firm on the moving train to prevent the male from falling since he wasn't holding onto anything. _

_ In the background behind Kuroo, a door slams open. _

_ "Kuroo! Are you talking to Kenma? Is Akaashi there? They're at training camp right? Ah, I miss camp!" Akaashi glares at Kenma when a smirk tugs at his lips watching the younger male smile at the sound of Bokuto. _

_ "Hey hey hey!" Bokuto fills up the screen, and Kenma pushes his phone towards Akaashi, fisting his shirt to stop himself from falling as the hand around his waist disappears to hold onto the device. _

_ "Hi, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says softly, small smile on his face at the sight of the boisterous male. He had to admit he missed the loud energy and aura the male brought in his life. _

_ "Akaashi! Do you want to know what happened? Today at volleyball practice, Kuroo got smacked right in the nose by Oikawa’s serve! His nose bled for a good 20 minutes! And it was like so bad! Oikawa kept apologising to Kuroo as he just sat there holding a bloody tissue up his nose, which is honestly pretty funny!" Bokuto rambled off, chortling at the end as he recalled the incident. _

_ A small hand immediately grabs the phone from Akaashi's hold, Kenma's eyes searching the screen. "Where's Kuro?" Akaashi chuckles at the worry tugging at the tortoiseshell male's voice. _

_ "Bo," comes a voice in the background laced with a groan, "What did I tell you about spouting rubbish so carelessly?" _

_ The screen fuzzes a little as Kuroo wrestles the phone from Bokuto's hands, loud whine erupting from the older male as Kuroo's face takes the screen. “You got injured and you didn’t bother telling me.” Kenma deadpans. _

_ Akaashi looks up outside the window of the train. He stumbles when a commuter knocks into him, apologising profusely before holding up the walkie-talkie as he continues rushing through the cabin. "What do you mean it's malfunctioning? Are you serious?" _

_ The male shrugs, turning back to Kenma and dismissing the commuter. He stifles a laugh when Kenma's expression is that of a stern one, glowering at Kuroo as said male stutters a nervous laugh. _

_ "Kitten, I'm fine! It didn't bleed for long-" _

_ "Bokuto said it bled for 20 minutes. From a serve from Oikawa.  _ Oikawa _. Don't lie to me, Kuro." _

_ Akaashi likes this side of Kenma. The side that secretly cares about everyone, especially Kuroo. That took care of others through his actions instead of words because he found the latter too hard to pull from his throat. The side that started opening after last year’s match against Karasuno which enabled him to find the love for volleyball. That started opening up after learning and understanding that people around him didn’t judge his eccentric manners of closing in, that the people around him loved him, and that he loved them back. _

_ After regrettably losing Nationals, the third years had graduated with bittersweet smiles and scrolls in their hands. Akaashi had naturally taken up the role as Captain upon Bokuto’s and Coach’s recommendation. Kenma’s uptake of the role had been more surprising, even to Kuroo who had thought the latter male would have bluntly declined being in a spotlight as Nekoma’s Captain. _

_ The two had just been released from the annual Fukurodani Training Camp where the Tokyo Prefecture schools gathered for a week to play friendly practice matches to improve their skills. Having granted permission to be released from the Fukurodani school itself instead of heading back to Nekoma first, the two best friends from different schools had planned to hang out for a little before departing again. _

_ “I’m alright, kitten. Relax, your boyfriend’s handsome face is still intact.” Kenma rolls his eyes at the narcissistic remark of Kuroo’s, shoving the phone back towards Akaashi, an indignant shout from the bedhead male as Kenma burrows his face into the taller male’s black and gold jacket, groaning in exhaustion. (Akaashi wasn’t sure whether it was from camp or Kuroo being annoying) _

_ “Akaashi!” Bokuto beams when he shows up on the screen again, “I missed you!” _

_ “Bokuto-san, we saw each other seconds ago.” “It’s not the same on the screen! I haven’t properly seen you since three months ago!” _

_ “Bo, it’s been five.” “That’s even worse!” _

_ Bokuto and Kuroo start bickering in their apartment, and Akaashi rolls his eyes, feeling Kenma relax a little more at the soothing sounds of normality. The train jerks slightly, and the stormy eyed male tenses to maintain his balance. _

_ “Bokuto-san…” Akaashi’s tone laces with exasperation when he catches sight of other commuters turning to look at him and Kenma for public nuisance that wasn’t even caused by them. Kuroo stops abruptly, turning to the screen and grinning that sly smirk of his. Akaashi groans innerly, mentally preparing himself for what the older male was about to say. _

_ “Oya? Aren’t you and ‘Bokuto-san’ dating? Why maintain the formalities?” _

_ “I…” A faint blush blooms on Akaashi's cheeks as he pointedly looks away from the screen. _

_ That's when it happened. _

_ The train jam breaks to a halting stop, and Kenma’s grip on Akaashi’s jacket tightens as he skids backwards, barely finding his balance before the train starts again. It speeds up, and Kenma looks up alarmingly towards Akaashi, confusion clouding his eyes and the younger male catches a hint of fear. _

_ Something was wrong.  _

_ “Akaashi? What’s going on?” Bokuto’s voice flits through the speaker, and the pretty male snaps out of his reverie, shaking his head slightly. “I-” _

_ There’s a loud grating of metal, and the train cabin shakes. The two through the phone have caught something amiss as well, sharing the screen to peer worryingly. “Akaashi, where’s Kenma?” _

_ “Here, Kuro.” Kenma says softly, his usual impassive tone shaking slightly.  _

_ “What’s going on-” _

_ Kuroo’s voice was easily drowned out by the explosion that occurred in the cabins nearing the front of the train and the train jerks. The train jerks, and Akaashi starts feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest. There’s static and a distortion in the speaker, Kenma winces as the conductor’s voice comes through. _

_ “Passengers, please stay calm. There occurs to be an emergency and the staff are working on it immediately. Please do not panic…” Akaashi drowns out the conductor’s voice as he tunes in to his surroundings, watching as Kenma does the same. Around them, a baby starts wailing, disrupted by the announcement. Loud whispers of worry fill the cabin as the train starts again jerkily, and the lights overhead flicker in dread. _

_ Whatever happened next took mere seconds.  _

_ Kenma’s eyes widen when he looks out the window, train turning on the tracks built high above the ground away from the roads of Tokyo below. There’s nothing that prepares him for the train to snap off its rails and plummet towards the right. His head darts around, golden orbs round with panic and settling into his guts. It’s as if he’s doused with ice cold water when he realised there was no escape out of this.  _

_ They were going to die. Snapping his head towards Akaashi, he grabs the phone that was still miraculously connected to Bokuto and Kuroo. _

_ Akaashi didn’t seem to have realised they were seconds away from falling, and Kenma intended on keeping it that way.  _

_ “K-Kuro.” _

_ “Kenma? What’s going on? We can’t see anything that’s going on-” Kenma grabs Akaashi, pulling him closer and takes one look outside the window. _

_ “I love you, Tetsurou.”  _

_ And they were falling. Kenma pulls the younger Fukurodani male closer to him, curling into him the best he could with his smaller body. His world fades to black when his petite figure collides harshly against gravel against another body. _

  
  
  


_ Akaashi wakes with a groan. His skin burns with heat, his head roaring with aching pain. His vision blurs before sharpening. There was chaos all around him. Debris was scattered around his weak body, and his right arm was trapped under a particularly large piece of what he identified vaguely as a piece of the train. He feels a smaller body pressed into him and turns, crying out in pain as he tries to turn. _

_ Kenma was leaning into his side, face down as his arm was limply draped over Akaashi. The raven-haired male’s eyes widened when he sees metal protruding from the small of Kenma’s back. He pulls his arm from below the older male and pushes highlighted blond hair from Kenma’s face, only to feel his heart stop when he sees the latter’s eyes shut, lips pale and unmoving. _

_ There came shouts and flashing lights from above, but the stormy-eyed boy lacked the capacity to call for help, his throat sandy and constricted. Tears drip from his eyes rolling down the side of his face as he cradles his friend's body close to him the best he could with one arm. _

_ "Sir? It's a student! He's wearing a uniform, there's a survivor here!" The pounding in his head grows as the shouts continue. He tunes out the noise around him until the pile of debris on his right arm lifts and he cries out softly at the slight jolt of his arm. Then he's being separated from Kenma, and he grows hysterical, ignoring the pain erupting in his system as he shouts for his friend now limp in the arms of the rescue workers. _

_ "Wait, no. No! Stop, please, Kenma!" It was as if his voice suddenly withheld the capacity to speak once again. _

_ He struggles, fighting against the grip of the other rescue worker currently holding him. “Kid, please stop fighting! We don’t know whether that’ll hurt you or not, you might have a cracked rib.” _

_ “Give him back! Kenma!" Kenma couldn't be, he couldn't be. How was he going to tell Kuroo? How was he going to live on from this? _

_ Nobody listened to him. 'He's the only one we found, we have to bring him to the hospital.' He just wanted Kenma, wanted his friend safe, please don't take him away. _

_ Akaashi’s vision started blurring again with tears brimming at his lids, black dotting at his vision as he continued hearing the rescue workers shouting and following instructions. His mind blank except for thoughts of one person as his consciousness fades into nothing. _

_ Kenma. _

Kuroo comes to a stop before marble. He pulls out a small key from his pocket, before reaching up to unlock the glass door. In his other hand, he reaches in with a small damp cloth to wipe dutifully at the thin layer of dust over stone. He wipes the golden plated words, smiling sadly as his eyes brim.

_ Kozume Kenma _

_ 16.10.1995 - 17.09.2014 _

_ In loving memory of  _

_ his father, mother and Kuroo Tetsurou _

“It’s been awhile, kitten. How have you been? I miss you.” The smile etched on his lips was nothing like the usual lazy smirks he let curl. This was the smile of a lover. Of a lover that had lost the one that grounded him to the livings of Earth. 

Tetsurou dismisses the tears welling up in his eyes and sliding mutely down his cheeks as he presses the pads of his fingers against a picture of Kenma smiling the softest of smiles. The one that he had caught on camera all those years ago. His throat constricts, and he lifts a small bouquet to tuck beside Kenma’s cinerary urn. His body curls in ever so slightly, making him look smaller than he had ever been.

“I would say I’m doing okay, but if you were here you would call me out for lying.” Tetsurou chuckles bitterly. He remembers the entire gruelling period when the news came.

_ They had waited in trepidation. For Kuroo’s phone to light up with Kenma’s contact and two shy smiles and proclamations that they were sorry for worrying the two. Not for Bokuto and Kuroo’s phones to light up simultaneously from calls with contacts connected to Kenma and Akaashi’s parents. _

_ “Kozume-san?” Kuroo had stood up from the couch, moving towards the balcony to give a gap between Bokuto and him so their calls wouldn’t overlap. “Is Kenma okay? We were calling earlier, and he hung up on us suddenly. We’re quite worried-” The raven-haired male cuts himself off when he hears heavy sobbing from the other side of the line. _

_ “Kozume-san?” _

_ “Kuroo, my dear boy.” Kuroo would’ve smiled at the intimacy Kenma’s mother held if it weren’t for the fear gripping in his chest and the shaky connotation to her tone. _

_ “Kenma’s gone.”  _

_ And the male’s world ended around him. At the corner of his sight, he watches as Bokuto’s golden eyes snapped up to look at him with fear and worry.  _

_ Kuroo may have ran several red lights getting to hospital that night, but none of it mattered when he’s brought into the morgue where Kenma’s parents stood quietly beside a clothed metal table. Nothing prepared for the moment when the cloth was uncovered and there Kenma laid, still and peaceful. Never to awake again. _

_ Kuroo would never see those golden eyes he loved so much ever again. Nor the small smile he would see twitching at the younger male’s lips when he cracked jokes. Never again. _

_ Oh, how cruel of the world to take away the only person that mattered truly to him. _  
  


“Akaashi still hasn't woken up. After all this time, he's still in that still state of his. In that hospital bed, unmoving after 10 whole years since the incident. Bo makes a point to visit him every week, but I overheard the doctors that they're planning to remove him off life support if he doesn't wake up soon." Kuroo sighs, thumbing the picture of the tortoiseshell male marble plate. He wonders briefly how Kenma would look if he were still alive.

Perhaps he would've grown out his hair, long like the way Kuroo liked it. With just the tips blonde, just slightly past his shoulders and pulled up into a bun. He would wear a thick, massive hoodie that probably belonged to Kuroo. The male dismisses the image as fast as he had thought of it with the heavy lump in his throat swelling.

"I hope you're doing well too, Kenma. I hope that… Akaashi will pull through. So at least it's only one of us who suffers." The raven-haired male sighs, pulling out the PSP they had miraculously recovered from the freak accident. 

Kuroo spends the next twenty minutes in the columbarium, carefully wiping all of the keepsakes in Kenma's and talking quietly to Kenma.

"I have one more thing this year," he says softly, reaching into his pocket to pull out a ring. 

"I've kept this for awhile. It was the promise ring I wanted to give you when the next time I met you. I guess… I guess I didn't get the chance to." It was just a simple rose gold band, with the words 'My heart' engraved within. Kenma would've loved it, he thinks. 

Kuroo reaches in and rests the ring against the urn. He then quietly shuts the glass door and locks it securely. He leaves quickly, knowing he would stay there for hours talking to Kenma if he did.

"I'll see you again, kitten. I love you."

Kuroo has barely stepped out of the columbarium and into the carpark when his phone vibrates in the pocket of his suit. He answers it without looking at the contact. He unlocks the car, hissing slightly at the heat the seats radiated from being parked under the sun. “Kuroo Tetsurou speaking-”

"Kuroo!" 

"Yes, Bo?" Kuroo turns on the ignition, sighing softly at the air conditioning that starts blasting and cooling the interior down. He frowns slightly at Bokuto’s tone, feeling that something was slightly off. He hadn’t heard Bokuto so happy and boisterous sounding since-

_ Since the accident. _

"Akaashi's awake!"

Kuroo's heart plummets.

“I’ll be right over.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, find me on my twitter!! @flcwerkuroo please thank you ~  
> https://twitter.com/flcwerkuroo 
> 
> please anticipate the next chapter :(


End file.
